Gabriel Van Helsing
Gabriel Van Helsing is a monster hunter who worked under the employ of the Vatican. Biography Early Life Gabriel was once a Modron from the plane of reality known as Xenarchon, and was in the service of Baal Marduk, a Sky Gods worshiped around three or four thousand years back during the Bronze era in Summeria now known as Syria that killed his own mother and banished his father to Oblivion right when he was getting started in the God business. Molock, Zephod, Rashod, Uzgad, and Stan these days they are known as Michael, Ariel, Raphael, Uriel, Gabriel and, Samael became lieutenants to this exiled prince from Mount Olympus, a real smooth talker by the name of Lucifer, who was setting up camp with a bunch of wandering yokels that he intended to turn into a mighty nation and he offered Stan what sounded like a slick deal, and he jumped at the chance to swap jobs for something that sounded a lot more cushy. Lucifer wanted to remake the entire cosmos and set himself up as the One True God who was gonna lord it over everybody else. At first it was rough shakes working for the new guy, but they liked getting on board a new and upcoming enterprise. To make a long story short, Lucifer and his big dreams didn't pan out the way they'd planned and after he wound up getting himself trapped the rest of them were left to have to try and figure out how they were gonna keep the whole shebang going during his absence. That was when, the Israelis, had their little parting of ways with one half going on to become Sameritans and the other half becoming Judites. That was also when Stan and Gabriel were having a little feud over which way they were to carry things, with Stan siding with the Israelis while the Judites took up with Gabriel and the rest of his party. This went on for a couple centuries until the whole shebang fell under the dominion of the Babylonians, and that's where things took a really bad turn for all of them because that was where he met the Zoroastrians and through them had an encounter with their twin gods, Ahura Mazda and Ariman. Ariman promised to fill in the gap in their lives that Lucifer had left behind. At the time they were desperate for a new leader. Gabriel had run the show for a while, but Lucifer wasn't coming back, and you can only keep the wolves from your gate for so long before the creditors start calling and demanding you pay up the rent for your corner of heaven. Into this we had this quasi-mystical encounter with a Voice that claimed to be one of those mysterious Powers that run the show from behind the scenes that you always hear tell about. Ariman took advantage of their need for a new organization, and conned them into signing up under his banner, and he promised to deliver them out of the pits of despair that they'd fallen into ever since King Hosiah took that Egyptian arrow to his throat. It sounded literally like a call to arms, and they flocked to the new guy's banner, believing they were finally onto something great and glorious. Sure enough, within a couple human generations they had their country back and even had a royal commission from the King of Persia to rebuild their old temple. It wasn't too long after that when they started to get a hint that things weren't quite so right with the new order, but by then they had their newly rebuilt Jerusalem, a new Torah and a functioning Knesset with all these noisy rabbis yammering about the scriptural meaning of this or that paragraph or phrase. It seemed like a lot of fun, all those lawyers gathered together in one place keeping each other too busy to cause anybody else real trouble, and who knew what was in store for tem in those days before the coming of Alexander. Ariman was careful to bide his time. He could adopt the mantle of seeming benevolence while working to craft the coming of Armageddon. When Stan got into an argument with Gabriel about whether or not it was better to govern a people by wisdom rather than fear. Gabe was an old-fashioned 'Fire and Brimstone' sort whose idea of moral encouragement was a whip and a taser. Stan’s always been a people kind of person, he liked public relations gimmicks, fancy memos and nice stationary to give everything a cozy, family-friendly kind of look, so he took the position that people were easiest to govern if you made them think you were giving them what they wanted rather than what the gods needed. Ariman cut into their tiff and challenged them both with a 'put up or shut up' proposition. Ariman singled out a man named Job, a good enough fellow as things go, but a bit thick-headed, and as stubborn as the proverbial mule. The guy had everything, a nice spread, a happy family, a good wife, the deed to his home, a second mortgage, lots of sheep and goats to keep the wool and milk trade flowing. Ariman took it all away. He killed the kids, drove the wife mad, slaughtered the animals, had the banks foreclose, slapped Job with a severe case of the Pox, and just for laughs sent some buddies of his along to torment the poor guy and call him an ingrate. The challenge for Job was to blame his God for all of his afflictions, but the guy wouldn't play along, kept insisting that he must've done something to tick the Boss man off, only wanted to know what it was that he did that was so offensive. He kept on saying that even while his so-called 'friends' were harping on about what an awful person he was not to fess up to his sins and beg for his forgiveness. But Job did not curse his god for his afflictions, which angered Ariman by proving the resilience of human faith and devotion. While Ariman backed down, like a true politician he pretended that he didn't and instead twisted the point around to make himself look good while Stan came off looking like the bad guy. Instead of Stan’s notion that people are easier to govern when they're fat, dumb and happy, Ari declared that the blind faith that Job had displayed should be the standard for the entire nation. He then told Stan to 'give back' everything that was taken away from the poor schmuck. Since Stan wasn't given the authority to bring the dead back to the world of the living he had to go and find the guy a new wife who wouldn't be too turned off by his condition, then gave him a good salve to make his boils go away, then tossed in a fertility spell so that they'd be able to make new kids to replace the old ones, then had a neighbor sell the needed livestock to help Job rebuild the farm, which he convinced the banks to sell back to Job for a song...and before too long he was singing Yahweh's praises again, even though he lit a bunch of candles to mourn the loss of his old family, who weren't coming back anytime too soon in that particular incarnation. Van Helsing While Gabriel was loyal to Ari-Yahweh once it was discovered it was Ariman Like Stan became a Ghourdanian when he fled to Deva. Gabriel descended to earth and took on living flesh, becoming human. Gabriel wandered the earth until one day after a battle, he was found half-dead crawling up the steps of the Vatican. The Van Hellsing family split up when the ones who migrated to England stopped using the 'Van' in their name. Bachelor Party Gabriel agreed to accompany his cousin Integra and her husband Alucard to Frank’s bachelor party under a banner of truce so that they could inform Vlad of both their marriage and that she was pregnant. Integra was no longer with the Helsing Organization because that agency was dissolved at the instigation of her superiors. He could relate to her position as something similar once happened to him to end his association with the Vatican, so whether or not he approved of her choice in a husband he was honor bound to respect her decision to become both Undead and a mother. Which is why hhe was happy when she informed him that she was a Familiar not a Vampire. Unfortunately Logan was there as well leading to the two once again repeatedly telling people that they weren’t related. Category:Continuum-59343921